Destinados
by blossomKoRi
Summary: En esta historia vamos mas allá de lo que pudo pasar en el reencuentro de Sasuke y Sakura, los momentos que pudieron ser clave para que decidieran unir sus vidas, las citas , el primer beso, todo aquello que pudiera detonar ese interés a partir del manga 699.
1. La promesa

Después de todo lo ocurrido, el dolor por verlo enloquecer por su hambre de venganza, las luchas interminables, las palabras crueles que él decía para alejarla, las veces que intento matarla, todo por culpa de esa locura, siempre a la espera de un cambio.

Ella un ejemplo de mujer que siempre creyó en su amor por Sasuke, aunque por más que quiso abandonar ese sentimiento, se fortaleció cada día sin recibir nada a cambio, pero por fin después de tanto dolor la espera valió la pena.

El sueño de salvarlo de la obscuridad por fin había terminado, pudo ser la luz en aquel mundo de desesperación, soledad y angustia que lo guiara a una vida feliz.

En el amor el más hermoso de los sentimientos, no importa el tiempo o la distancia, siempre que sea verdadero no desvanecerá.

No cualquiera puede experimentar el milagro de amar y ser amado, no todos saben lo que es amar, muchos se rinden en el intento, pero ella prevaleció, tuvo que caer, llorar, gritar de dolor , aprender de sus errores miles de veces , pero gracias a eso ella pudo salir triunfante de la prueba más dura de la vida "saber amar".

Uno de los momentos más hermosos de la vida Sakura, ver que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a redimirse, no sin antes agradeciéndole a ella con un gesto que jamás olvidaría ,Sasuke tocando con sus dedos la frente de la hermosa Kunoichi, era más que un simple toque, era una muestra de amor y una promesa en el aire...  
>-te veré pronto-dijo él dirigiendo una tierna sonrisa<br>Las mejillas ruborizadas de ella reflejaban la gran felicidad que él hacía surgir en un instante con facilidad.  
>Sakura tenía sentimientos encontrados, una sensación de alivio porque todo los problemas acabaron ,tenía emoción por volver a ver su sonrisa, pero también tristeza ya que pasaría bastante tiempo para volver a verlo<br>¿Era eso una muestra de amor? Eso tan simple…. Claro! Una muestra de amor al estilo Uchiha, no mucho, no poco , sólo lo suficiente para dejar latiendo cada vez más fuerte su corazón hasta su regreso, ...  
>pero era imposible no pensar en esto :<br>¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar?  
>¿Cuánto debería esperar?<br>¿El deseara verla con ansias?

¿ Realmente volverá?

¿Qué pasaría después?

Sí es verdad , muchas dudas surgen, miedos y cientos de pensamientos, pero considerando el camino recorrido no era nada más que una simple prueba, solo un tiempo relativo, muchas cosas cambiarían, era hora de arriesgar una vez más, apostando todo por un mejor futuro, después de tanto tiempo buscándolo y tratando de salvarlo, ese " te veré pronto" era insignificante comparado con todo lo que ya habían vivido.  
>Su amor era suficientemente fuerte, ya no era momento de vacilar, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a esperar por él, dispuesta a velar cada noche esperando su regreso.<p>

Las miradas decían todo, podían ver a través del otro, parecían quedar en trance, conocían con una mirada el pensamiento del otro.  
>Ella entendía los motivos de su partida.<br>- "será un mejor hombre" - pensó con alegría

- Seré digno de ti – se repetía una y otra vez como nueva meta el joven Uchiha  
>La espera de una continuación a sus vidas y esta vez sería JUNTOS, sabían perfectamente la importancia de separarse por un tiempo.<br>Aunque le dolía verlo partir,Sakura entendía era necesario darle tiempo para sanar heridas, momento de perdonar , ser perdonado y no solo para él puesto que ella también necesitaba mejorar .  
>De nuevo una despedida dolorosa, esta vez consiente podía ver como desaparecía de entre los árboles la gallarda figura de aquel hombre que un día robó su corazón.<br>Era inevitable que unas cuantas lágrimas se hicieran presentes, lágrimas de felicidad al ver que todo cambiaría, esta vez era diferente, esta vez él prometió volver.

- - SASUKE UCHIHA te estaré esperando- susurro Haruno, dio media vuelta dejando atrás a el amor de su vida, las ganas de ir corriendo a sus brazos y detenerlo recorrían su mente, pero ambos necesitan ese tiempo lejos el uno del otro…  
>Y así pasaban los días, las noches, muy largas horas, eternas en ocasiones , el recuerdo de Sasuke siempre estaba a cada hora, minuto ,segundo, sorprendentemente no fueron tristes ni fueron solitarias, muy dentro de su alma ella sabía que Sasuke regresaría, que ambos estaban juntos aunque no podían tocarse , no podían verse , ellos permanecían conectados, destinados a un rencuentro ,la distancia no los alejaba, aumentaba los deseos de verse de nuevo.<br>Incluso él pasaba las noches mirando la luna, fiel amiga de sus recuerdos, preguntándose - "¿estará bien? Cada noche con preocupación, ella era una mujer fuerte, aun así no quería verla lastimada.  
>Los temores más horribles aparecían en la mente del aparente "hombre de hielo" que en varias ocasiones se preguntaba mirando al cielo - ¿me extrañara? ¿me espera?<br>Ella era una mujer excepcional, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente. ¿Cómo no temer? Esos pensamientos no hacían dejarlo descansar cada noche, su miedo a que alguien más la arrebatara de su lado siempre estaba presente, él no sabía que a medianoche Sakura caminaba por aquel sendero que se dirigía la salida de la aldea, aquel lugar donde por primera vez él la dejo, sin decir nada más que un gracias, lugar que fue testigo de los recuerdos más dolorosos, verlo partir parecía la peor parte de los recuerdos de Sakura, aunque él sufría por dejarla atrás.  
>Esta noche fue diferente, con la luna como confidente como cada noche ella esperaba y con su regreso soñaba.<br>-sakura- se oía una inconfundible voz  
>Mientras una sombra se dirigía hacia ella.<br>Sakura estaba sentada en aquella banca donde Sasuke la dejo la noche que deserto, su mirada se dirigía al suelo con temor de ver al frente y no poder encontrar nada, su mente ya le había jugado varias bromas por soñar con volver a verlo.  
>No podía creerlo, había pasado bastante tiempo, tal vez era otro de sus sueños, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, ya imaginaba oír su voz una vez más.<br>-¿ no te da gusto verme? - dijo Sasuke mientras postraba su mano en la mejilla de ella levantando su rostro.  
>-Sasuke sí eres tu! - dijo emocionada<br>Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos acariciando el cabello rosado  
>- te dije que te vería pronto- le recordó a la pelirosa<br>- cada noche deseaba tu regreso- dijo Sakura mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.  
>- te extrañe- dijo el Uchiha mientras limpiaba las rosadas mejillas.<br>La tomo de la mano, la levanto de un tirón dirigiéndola hacia su pecho, estrechando fuertemente el delicado cuerpo ...  
>- yo también te extrañe - decía mientras correspondía el abrazo<br>-perdóname- dijo Sasuke  
>-sssshh...! Silencio , regresaste y eso es lo importante - alentó al Uchiha<br>Se miraron fijamente, ya no eran necesarias las palabras, podían sentir lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro, la distancia cada vez más se acortaba entre sus cuerpos , el rodeo la cintura de la pelirosa con su brazo, sus latidos aumentaban tanto que parecían estar a punto de explotar, sus labios se acercaban poco a poco, culminaron aquel reencuentro con un tierno y largo beso.  
>- nuestro primer beso -susurro Sakura<br>- mmm... La verdad no lo es- dijo algo tímido  
>- ¿de qué hablas? - dijo sorprendida<br>- ¿recuerdas aquella noche en que me fui de Konoha? - dijo Sasuke

- -recuerdo muy bien hasta que me dormiste- dijo molesta  
>- no pude irme sin darte un beso de despedida-<br>- entonces ¿ tu sentías algo especial por mi desde antes? - dijo emocionada  
>- fuiste mi primer beso y el único - confeso Sasuke<br>- y quiero ser la única toda la vida- dijo la pelirosa mientras volvía a besarlo  
>La noche perfecta, el amor surgía más fuerte, esta vez sin temores, mentiras o cualquier cosa que impidiera tener un futuro juntos...<br>-CONTINUARA-


	2. Creo en ti

"El dolor es inevitable pero el sufrimiento es opcional"

-Anónimo-

Sakura! Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuraban

Una escena realmente conmovedora, la hermosa kunoichi de cabello rosado postrada en una banca durmiendo.

Despierta hija, ya es muy tarde son las 4:00 am

¿Madre? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde está esta Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura con desesperación

Oh! Mi niña me tenías preocupada- Mebuki se sentó alado de su hija-

¿A dónde fue Sasuke?- Volteaba de lado a lado buscando a su amado-

Ahí viene tu padre, cálmate por favor- Mebuki abrazaba a Sakura-

Al fin la encontraste, ¿Dónde estabas niña? , Cada noche es lo mismo contigo, sales a vagar a media noche y no regresas a casa hasta una o dos horas después – Kizashi miraba a su hija con desaprobación-

¿Fue un sueño? ¿Sasuke?- unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando menciono al Uchiha

Ah! Sakura ¿No crees que es hora de hacer tu vida? – Dijo su madre mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-

Tu madre tiene razón, ya han pasado casi 2 años desde su partida – Kizashi acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura-

¡Ustedes no entienden nada! El volverá me lo dijo y sé que pronto regresara – las lágrimas no cesaban, le costaba entender que el no regresaría-

Vamos a casa – decían sus padres mientras cada uno la toma de la mano-

La familia Haruno caminaba de regreso a la aldea alejándose poco a poco de aquel lugar .

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, Mebuki y Kizashi no sabían cómo ayudar a Sakura, ellos pensaban que ella necesitaba conocer a alguien más pero no querían ser crueles con su niña.

Ya en casa de los Haruno…..

Madre, Padre, ¡PERDON! Sé que es molesto todo esto – inclino su cabeza mientras se disculpaba-

Te amamos y no queremos verte sufrir, tal vez ya es hora de mirar a tu alrededor y serás feliz- Mebuki sonreía esperando una respuesta positiva-

Descuiden ya no se preocuparan más, me voy a mi habitación ¡que descansen!- Sakura subió rápidamente las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación-

¿Crees que estará bien? – Kizashi miraba fijamente a Mebuki-

Eso espero, odio verla así y me siento tan impotente, solo somos espectadores en su vida, ella ya no es una niña es cuestión de que abra los ojos a la verdad – ambos se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar-

Mientras tanto Sakura en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo, con la mirada perdida…

¡Quería que fueras tú! ¿Ya no piensas regresar Sasuke? - el cansancio la venció, quedando dormida sumergida en los recuerdos de Sasuke-

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakura decidió visitar a sus amigos, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirse, se mantenía ocupada en su entrenamiento o en el hospital trabajando.

Y asi caminaba por las calles de Konoha buscando a sus amigos…..

¡que linda mañana!, ¿pero que veo? ¿Shikamaru y Temari?, parece que están en una cita ._. – Sakura miraba perpleja

¡Hola! Shikamaru Temari, perdonen la interrupción pero ¿han visto a Ino?

¡Que problemático! Yo no sé nada – Shikamaru contesto con la típica flojera-

¡Vago! No seas grosero, Disculpa Sakura no sabemos nada- la rubia sonreía mientras hablaba-

Oh! Muchas gracias, disculpen – la desanimada Kunoichi continuaba su camino-

¡Que linda pareja hacen esos dos! Mmm… ahora ¿a quién preguntare? – miraba a su alrededor-

Oh! Ahí van Naruto y Hinata, oh! Ya veo Mejor no los interrumpo, últimamente Hinata está muy desanimada por las admiradoras de Naruto, espero que esa charla con ella de aquel día le sirva.

¡Animo amiga! – Sonrió, dio media vuelta y volvió a buscar en otras direcciones

Ah! Ino ¿Dónde estás?- Sakura perdía la esperanza de encontrar a su mejor amiga-

¡Sakura! Hey por aquí- llamaban a gritos a Haruno-

Sakura buscaba de dónde provenía el llamado, hasta que pudo darse cuenta que el sonido provenía del balcón de un restaurante

–

Oh!¿ Chouji? ¿Karui? ¿ ustedes están….? – Atónita veía a sus ex compañeros de guerra-

¿quieres comer con nosotros? – dijo Chouji-

¡No No Como crees! Pero… ¿podrías ayudarme? ¿Sabes donde esta Ino?

Está en la florería, hace media hora que fue para allá – respondió Chouji con la boca llena de comida-

¡Chouji! Come bien- Karui intimido a Chouji con una fría mirada-

Am..! Me voy muchas gracias- Haruno corrió rápidamente hacia la florería-

Ah..! Por fin llegue! – se encorvo unos instantes para descansar-

Justo vio salir a Sai del lugar e Ino despidiéndole

¡Adiós! Nos vemos más tarde – muy alegre la rubia despedía a Sai-

Ustedes sí que van rápido – Sakura pensaban que era una pareja muy extraña, después de Chouji y Karui-

¡Sakura! Hace mucho que no venias por aquí, anda pasa y platiquemos – Ino abrió la puerta del negocio para dejar pasar a su amiga-

¿Asi que tú y Sai por fin salen formalmente?

HUm… Si oh! Él es realmente lindo, atento …..- Ino bailaba al describirlo-

¿SI? Si tú lo dices, me alegro mucho por ti, sabes Ino me siento algo triste, todos ya tienen pareja o empezaran a tener una relación, incluso el Idiota de Naruto y el rarito de Lee salen con alguien…..- Un aura negra rodeaba a la hermosa Kunoichi –

Vamos Sakura! Eso es porque no sales, si no estás en el hospital, estas entrenando o en misiones que le pides a Kakashi te asigne, ¿Cómo no vas a estar sola? – miro a su amiga preocupada-

¿Aun vas cada noche a ese lugar verdad? Tal vez Sasuke…. – Yamanaka trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar sin lastimarla-

Sasuke regresara, lo sé él lo dijo, lo prometió – interrumpió a la rubia-

Amiga odio verte sufrir, han pasado casi dos años, él no ha tratado de contactarte, es mejor que lo olvides – tomo la mano de Sakura-

No, No! NO ME IMPORTA EL TIEMPO, aunque…

¿Aunque qué? ¿Dime te sucede algo? – Ino ya no sabía cómo ayudar-

Ayer al esperarlo como todas las noches en aquella banca soñé con él, era tan real que incluso podía sentirlo, sé que cada noche es asi pero esta vez fue diferente, seguro me estoy volviendo loca.

Ah! ¿Qué hago? Lo extraño tanto que siento que moriré, es deprimente incluso mi primer pensamiento en la mañana es sobre Sasuke.

¿Por qué no intentas salir con alguien más? He oído que varios ninjas médicos te pretenden, ¿Por qué no les das la oportunidad? –

Sabes que solo he amado a Sasuke – bajo la mirada mientras tocaba su pecho-

Date cuenta el daño que te haces, tus padres y amigos estamos preocupados, intenta hacer tu vida sin el – Ino levanto el rostro de Sakura-

Gracias por escucharme, lo pensare, Discúlpame me tengo que ir al Hospital – Abrazo a su amiga, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar-

Cuídate y llámame cuando me necesites ¡Adiós! – Ino veía con tristeza en la mujer solitaria que su mejor amiga se había convertido, alejándose una vez más de los que la querían-

- Fin cap 2-

"Amo eterno" se dice fácil, parece romántico y una que otra vez imposible, pero es ahí donde uno se da cuenta si es capaz de hacer realidad lo que muchos no creen posible.

Solo los valientes tendrán la recompensa por arriesgarse, solo los valientes merecen lo que todos quieren pero no todos obtienen –El Amor-

_-BlossomKoRi-_


	3. Te buscare cuando regrese

El amor es una grave enfermedad Mental

-Platón-

"Te buscare cuando regrese"

Me estoy volviendo loca , cada noche espero tu regreso, incluso sueño contigo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?,¿Me recuerdas?, ¿Te importara?...

Soy una mujer fuerte pero cuando tu apareces en mi mente me vuelvo frágil, el escuchar tu nombre me rompe en pedazos, Uchiha Sasuke ¿Me buscaras cuando regreses?, me dicen que te olvide que no me prometiste nada, lo se soy infantil sigo esperando tu regreso.

Te amo ¿Y tú?...

-Capítulo 3-

Sakura nunca mostraba su tristeza frente a la gente que la rodeaba, hacia una vida normal desde que Sasuke prometió regresar, una noche de esas que con suerte salía decidió ir a comer al Ichiraku Ramen con sus amigos.

Ya en Ichiraku…

¿Hablaste con Hinata?- Pregunto Sakura-

Yo no he podido – Naruto bajo la mirada-

Oh! Mira allá va Hinata!, Hey Hinata! ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? –Pregunto Haruno-

-Naruto se levantó al oír el nombre de Hinata-

Naruto Sempai! – un par de desconocidas tomaron del brazo de Naruto impidiéndole ir con Hinata-

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! – Grito el rubio mientras Hyuga se alejaba del lugar-

Oh! Idiota! – Regaño Sakura a Naruto-

La buena noche en compañía había terminado Haruno se dirigió como cada noche al camino principal de Konoha…

[Sakura Pensando] Naruto sí que es un idiota ha lastimado a Hinata aunque sé muy bien que se quieren solo necesitan un poco de ayuda.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos miro a su alrededor y asombrada vio que automáticamente se encontraba allí frente aquel lugar donde él se despidió hace un par de años.

¿y yo cuando seré feliz? Solo he estado enamorada de él, pero si no me rendí cuando él era un nija renegado ¿Por qué lo hare hoy? , mi amor aún más que nunca debe ser firme – Se sentó en aquella banca donde el la dejo al abandonar Konoha-

Como cada noche todo era silencioso, sin señal alguna de él.

¿Qué estarás haciendo en este momento Sasuke? – Pregunto Haruno mientras miraba con dirección a la puerta principal-

[Pasaron un par de horas] Veo que hoy no llegaras, es mejor que me vaya a casa – Vio por última vez la entrada principal de Konoha , se levantó de la banca y se fue del lugar-

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de Konoha …

Sasuke se encontraba en una vieja cabaña descansando, ya hacia un buen tiempo que prometió volver a Konoha, había visitado lugares peligrosos, conoció nuevas aldeas, aprendió nuevos jutsus, pero cada noche antes de descansar recordaba su ultimo día en Konoha, el recuerdo que siempre lo hacía dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro…

[Sasuke Soñando]

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – una voz familiar lo llamaba-

¿Hermano? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunto el Uchiha-

¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Itachi-

Yo….. – Sasuke quedo sin habla –

Tu sonrisa te delata algo te sucede – Una dulce sonrisa se dirigió al más joven Uchiha-

Hump… ¿delatarme? No tengo nada de que sonreír – enojado contesto Sasuke-

No mientas te conozco muy bien y es extraño verte sonreír ¡Sasuke!

-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Sasuke-

Por fin vuelves a sonreír ... -Dijo emocionado Itachi-

AH! Es difícil de explicar – Respondió-

Hermanito tonto ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no mentir con tus sentimientos? – Itachi reía mientras observa a su hermano-

Lo sé pero es típico de un Uchiha ¿No? – Sasuke daba vueltas al asunto-

¿Quién te devolvió la sonrisa?

Hum…..Ella – Confeso Sasuke-

Seguro es única O ¿Me equivoco? Dime ¿Que la hace tan especial ?

Ella ... es una molestia, siempre me seguía a todas partes, se preocupaba mucho por mí pero también siempre confió en mi hasta el final – Sonrió al recordar-

¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo es ella? – Itachi fascinado pregunto-

Su nombre es Sakura Haruno aunque ella es una gran molestia es una mujer fuerte muy impresionante, inteligente incluso es …

Y sí es así ¿qué has hecho para mantenerla a tu lado ? – Enojado interrumpió Itachi-

Yo...la he tratado bastante mal dijo con vergüenza

¿mal? ¿Pero por qué? ¿acaso no te importa lo que Sakura sienta?

Por eso mismo la trataba mal, ella me importa yo no quería meterla en mis problemas, incluso por mi locura intente matarla, Soy un idiota – Sasuke bajo la mirada-

No tienes que dar más explicaciones ...todo por La venganza ¿verdad ? Por mi culpa no eres feliz ... Y seguro ella te odia...- itachi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke-

Sasuke interrumpió su frase y dijo : Ella me ama a pesar de todo, incluso después de intentar matarla , parece increíble ¿No?

¿De verdad? ( la respuesta de Sasuke era increíble para Itachi) ¿Entonces? No pierdas el tiempo (alentó a su pequeño hermano )

No la merezco, tengo que pagar por mis pecados , ella no es parte de mis errores, tal vez ya no vuelva a Konoha para no lastimarla más -

Si dices que te ama le dolerá más tu ausencia ¿No lo crees? – Itachi miro fijamente a Sasuke-

Ella dio luz a mi camino, me hizo feliz en muchas ocasiones – Sasuke recordaba sus días como genin en el equipo 7-

Te entiendo pero ...sí te hace tan feliz y tú a ella, es ilógico que permanezcas lejos . ¿ Acaso no tienes ganas de permanecer a su lado? ... Protegerla ... Amarla... ¿No deseas verla después de tanto tiempo?

mm.. Si claro que si y prometí la buscaría cuando regresara-

Hermano haz hecho muchas locuras... Pero por lo que veo aún no haces ninguna por luchar por esa jovencita

Las palabras del Uchiha lo dejaron atónito no podía creer lo que escuchaba...

¿Qué sientes por ella? – Pregunto Itachi mientras el sueño se volvía borroso - Ve y Búscala decía mientras desaparecía ..

¡Hermano! ... ¡Hermano! no me dejes (decía Sasuke con desesperación mientras estiraba su mano tratando de tocarlo)

Un fuerte grito salió de entré sus labios ... Despertando bruscamente de sus sueños

Gracias hermano- decía a con alegría mientras tocaba su frente haciendo el mismo gesto que Itachi hizo antes de morir -

¿Qué significa ella para mí ? ... Una pregunta en el aire que deseaba una pronta respuesta

- Fin capitulo 3-

Probablemente no estoy en tus sueños,

Probablemente no tengas recuerdo de nosotros, sin embargo,

soy yo el que te ve

Y las lágrimas vuelven a salir otra vez.

-_Because i´m stupid – Ss501-_


	4. Mas que amigos

Han pasado un par de años desde la última vez que Sakura pudo ver Sasuke, pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en ello se acercaba la cuenta regresiva para el fin de la humanidad, un gran peligro amenazaba Konoha, pedazos de Luna se dirigían en forma de meteoritos en dirección a la tierra, en medio de la crisis Naruto tuvo un encuentro con el creador del caos Toneri, quien secuestro a la pequeña hermana de Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi.

Ante tal crisis Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata y Sakura fueron llamados ante el Hokage...

[En la oficina Hokage]

Han sido asignados a la misión de rescate de Hanabi – Decía Kakashi mientras miraba a todos

Nuestra voluntad puede conseguir milagros – la frase de aliento del 6to Hokage a su pueblo-

Después de la asignación de la misión hubo problemas, Naruto había sido derrotado por Toneri y Hinata había ido por propia cuenta a su lado, después de todo algo parecía querer Otsutsuki algo en especial con Hinata, debido a esto la misión había cambiado para rescatar a las hermanas Hyuga.

-Una misión de vida o muerte estaba a la espera, una gran crisis para Konoha y el mundo, estaba todo en manos de Naruto y sus amigos-

Sakura y los demás llegaron donde se encontraba Toneri, comandados por la estrategia de Shikamaru donde él asigno la división del equipo, Haruno siendo asignada a luchar alado de Sai.

Sin más tardanza partieron juntos de nuevo…..

Sai y Sakura haciendo un gran equipo luchando juntos, combinando sus fuerzas y habilidades. Ella mostrando su potencial, una fuerza sobre humana, muy bien acoplada con las habilidades de su compañero.

Era un poder impresionante el que Haruno podía emanar en cada movimiento destrozando de un solo golpe a cada una de las marionetas de Toneri, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas sin importar nada más que ayudar a salvar al mundo, olvidando sus tristezas, miedos y a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, todos y cada uno de los ninjas no importaba si fuera de Konoha, Arena u otra aldea peleaban mano a mano, ninjas con todo tipo de talentos , especialidades, armas, ninjutsus, taijustus , shinobis impresionantes se imponían alrededor buscando destruir los meteoritos.

[En Konoha]

La línea de batalla comandada por el 6to Hokage Kakashi Hatake, a su lado los más fuertes ninjas de Konoha, la batalla parecía tener un buen final cuando de pronto…..

Un enorme meteorito de magnitudes monstruosas se dirigía a Konoha, nadie podía detenerlo, las esperanzas se perdían cuando el sonido de un chidori se oía haciendo crujir y explotar la gran roca….

¿Tu? – Pronuncio Kakashi con asombro-

Si el no está lo único que me queda es protegerlos – fue la última frase de Sasuke antes de desaparecer para continuar ayudando-

Kakashi miraba con alivio y orgullo, Sasuke había vuelto para proteger a Konoha…

El mundo se defendía al igual que Naruto y sus amigos luchaban, así uno y cada uno de los shinobis sin importar distinción alguna fue crucial para la protección de la humanidad, consiguiendo después de grandes esfuerzos y gracias a una alianza mundial, una inminente victoria.

Después de la crisis, todo debía volver a la normalidad, Sakura y sus amigos regresaban a Konoha triunfantes pero desconocían especialmente la participación Sasuke.

Sasuke pretendía volver a su viaje después de verificar que la aldea se encontraba en paz, sin que nadie lo notara saldría de ella.

¿te vas a ir de nuevo? – Kakashi hablaba tras del Uchiha-

Ah! Kakashi eres tu… si me voy de Konoha, te dije que solo protegería la aldea en la ausencia de Naruto – Respondió sin mirar atrás-

¿Y Naruto? – Pregunto Kakashi-

A él lo veré cuando sea debido – Sasuke volteo a ver a Kakashi-

Ammm ¿ y Sakura ? ,ella espera aún tu regreso ¿no te importa lo que piense ?

Ella no sabe que regrese – Sasuke endureció su voz-

!Sasuke ¡ Dime ¿no te importa sí ella sufre ? – Kakashi miro con desaprobación a su ex alumno-

-Sasuke quedo en silencio unos momentos y dijo: -Yo... Yo…..( no pudo decir más el Uchiha)

¿Nunca te importo Sakura? Sabes lo mucho que ella luchó por ti ! – Kakashi sabía todo con respecto a el dolor de Sakura tanto como Naruto-

Yo no quiero lastimarla -musito Sasuke-

La lastimarás más sí te vas, prometiste buscarla y ella te ha esperado pacientemente aunque cada día para ella es doloroso. -

Hump... (No respondió más Sasuke)

¡Está bien! no me respondas pero sólo una cosa más te diré ... Ella está a unos cuantos metros de aquí adiós- dijo Kakashi y desapareció en un instante -

Sasuke se puso a pensar sólo por unos instantes recordando que cierta pregunta necesitaba respuesta ...

Corrió hacia donde Kakashi le indico, a lo lejos podía ver la figura de Sakura, ella no había notado la presencia del Uchiha pues se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Sakura Volvió por última vez al lugar * -Toco aquella banca suspiro y dijo: tal vez es hora de dejarte ir y vivir sin ti- Miro la entrada principal dio media vuelta su primer paso era lento cuando de pronto una voz familiar la llamaba a lo lejos... !Sakura¡ -(se oyó con claridad ) Ella dudo en voltear, tenía miedo de volver a ser traicionada por su mente... !Sakura ¡(se oía de nuevo ) Ella abrió completamente sus ojos , las piernas le templaban su cuerpo no respondía *no no no puede ser verdad, de nuevo me estoy viviendo loca (pensó*) !Sakura! (se oía de nuevo mientras una mano se postraba sobre su hombro) S...Sasuke ¿eres tú? (dijo titubeando la Kunoichi de ojos color jade mientras comenzaban a caer unas cuantas lágrimas) La giro tomándola del hombro y dijo : te dije que te buscaría Yo... Pensé que ya no volverías (decía la peli rosa mientras lloraba con más intensidad ) Hump... (decía el Uchiha mientras tocaba con sus dedos la frente de Sakura) Ella para su llanto con primer roce de sus dedos , quedando completamente paralizada, debido a la enorme sonrisa que él le mostraba Ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Sasuke - Han sido dos largos. Años replico Haruno Lo sé ! (Asintió Sasuke) Pudiste solucionar tus problemas , conocer el mundo y hacer cosas importantes (pregunto Sakura) Necesito hacer algo importante aquí - respondió Sasuke - Y ¿qué es lo importante? -Incrédula pregunto- Bueno yo..Mmmm...- !Oh Sasuke ¡Has vuelto Se oía a lo lejos ¡Naruto! (Dieron ambos con asombro) ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?¿cuándo regresaste?- Naruto desconociendo lo que sucedía interrumpió- ¡Ah! Llegue cuando los meteoritos caían...- Respondió- ¡WooOw! ¿Protegiste la aldea? -Naruto dijo con emoción- ¿Es eso cierto Sasuke? -pregunto Sakura- Hump... Tenía que proteger la aldea en la ausencia de Naruto- Sasuke no quería alardear su hazaña- ¡!Genial! -Naruto golpeó el hombro de Sasuke en signo de aprobación- Pero….. ¿te quedarás? - Uzumaki miro a su viejo amigo esperando un "si" por respuesta- Disculpen me tengo que ir a entrenar - dijo Sakura antes de por oír lo que Sasuke decía- Pero Sakura ...- Naruto parecía entender- Mmmm se ha marchado, Sasuke vamos a ver como entrena Sakura , ella es realmente fuerte, incluso ya no me comporto completamente como un idiota frente a ella- ¿Sigues enamorado de ella? - pregunto un tanto ansioso el Uchiha- ¿Enamorado? !oh¡ eso es cosa del pasado, ahora Hinata y yo ...bueno am… ella y yo estando en la luna nos besamos me le declaré ... Hinata a ella es a quien amo- dijo con orgullo- Un sentimiento de alivio invadía la mente Sasuke al oír todo eso ... Naruto continuo explicándole todo lo sucedido a Sasuke durante su ausencia, durando casi un par de horas. Y... Eso es todo, ¿vamos a ver a Sakura? - ¿ seguirá entrenando? - pregunto Sasuke- ¡Sí!, eso es seguro, vamos por ella para ir a festejar con un poco de ramen- Naruto quería recordar los viejos tiempos con el auténtico equipo 7 y aunque Sasuke no lo dijera también añoraba aquellos días- Ambos caminaron rumbo el área de entrenamiento donde Sakura ya se encontraba- [Sakura entrenando] Chaaaa! Se atreve a llegar de la nada después de tantos años y después seguro se va- Shaaaanaro!-decía Sakura mientras rompía en pedazos una enorme roca- Sasuke y Naruto miraban a lo lejos como Sakura entrenaba , sorprendidos por sus habilidades pero ajenos a lo que pasaba por la Mente de Sakura... Es muy fuerte ¿no lo crees? - Naruto decía con orgullo al mirarla- Sí , ella se tomó muy enserio el ser mejor -contesto Sasuke- ¿Recuerdas ?antes luchábamos por mantenerla a salvo y ahora Sakura podría darnos una paliza a los dos , Ha-ha-ha ... - reía Naruto con un poco de miedo- *Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa como aquella vez en la gran guerra ninja cuando la vio luchar * Y ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir? -Pregunto Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Decirle que ? - contesto el Uchiha- ¿Y esa sonrisa ? Es increíble ver al hombre de hielo sonriendo - Hum... No tengo por qué decirte - Sasuke cambio su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrisa- No intentes mentirme, no me digas que sólo regresaste a la aldea para protegerla . Hump... Pues...yo... - Sasuke dudaba con sus palabras- ¿Es Sakura? O ¿me equivoco ? Dobe! !Hola chicos! -Kakashi se acercó donde sus alumnos se encontraban y dijo: No lo evites date la oportunidad de ser feliz !Kakashi sensei! !llegaste! - grito Naruto- Dm..¿Oportunidad? ¿A qué te refieres Kakashi?- pregunto el Uchiha- !Ay! Los conozco perfectamente a ambos y por lo menos Naruto ya pudo aclarar sus sentimientos con Hinata pero tu ... !oh! Sasuke ¿ tu aún no le dices?- Naruto reía mientras se acercaba al Uchiha tratando de ponerlo incómodo- !aléjate idiota! No sé de qué me hablas Ella no esperara por siempre Sasuke, Sakura ya no es una niña y tú no eres el único hombre del mundo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿No? - dijo Kakashi - Llegue a pensar que ella era mi debilidad y era necesario alejarla para cumplir mi Venganza pero ahora que pude tomarme el tiempo me he rendido ante ella... Y cuando le dirás ? - Insistió Naruto- No molestes ..idiota!- el fuerte grito de Sasuke llamo la atención de Sakura- Chicos ¿desde hace cuánto que están ahí? - grito Sakura- Sasuke , Kakashi y yo veníamos a invitarte a comer a Ichiraku ... Ya sabes por los viejos tiempos- contesto Naruto- Pero yo no ...- Sasuke fue interrumpido- Sh... Cállate , ¿quieres ir ? Ah! Claro vamos. - Sakura camino alado de sus compañeros y maestro- Ya reunidos caminaron en dirección a Ichiraku cuando de la nada Naruto dijo: Oh! Lo olvide me quede de ver con Hinata... Los veo más tarde jajajaja Adiós - Uzumaki se esfumó en un instante- !entendido Naruto¡ [pensó Kakashi] yo los veo más tarde debo ir primero a la oficina, el Hokage no tiene mucho tiempo libre, !adiós¡ - Kakashi también desapareció del lugar- Naruto... Kakashi...- Sasuke intentó pararlos pero fue inútil- Hum...¿ Sasuke?- Sí ¿qué paso? - pregunto el Uchiha- Sí quieres puedes ir a hacer tus cosas no quiero que te sientas obligado a ir y mucho menos quiero ser una molestia - TDK...( Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron completamente) No.. No tranquila vamos a comer yo invito - ¿Seguro? - Sí está bien, no te preocupes vamos... !Gracias ! - una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Sakura y unas preciosas mejillas rosadas decoraban aún más su blanco rostro- Chaaaa! Esto es como una cita con Sasuke - [pensó Haruno]- [llegaron al lugar] ¡Bienvenidos! Adelante pasen - *Ambos tomaron asiento* Dos razones de ramen Por favor- Sasuke pidió para ambos- Aquí tienen...( poniendo a cada uno su razón) !gracias! - dijeron ambos y procedieron a comer en completo silencio- -minutos más tarde- ¿No dirá nada? Pasaron dos años y no me dirá algo…. [pensó con tristeza Sakura] ¿En qué estaba pensando al venir aquí? [pensaba Sasuke] Ninguno hablo durante la comida y sin novedades ambos terminaron de comer... ¡Gracias! Estuvo delicioso- dijo Haruno- Sasuke pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar... Gracias por la comida Sasuke, disculpa me tengo que ir a casa -se inclinó Sakura- Esta anocheciendo, te acompaño - Sasuke camino frente a ella en dirección a la casa Haruno- ¡Gracias! - Sakura Camino alado de el- [en casa de Sakura] Hemos llegado - dijo Sakura- Nos vemos ¡adiós! - Sasuke se fue sin decir más- Adiós... (Decía con tristeza Sakura) Miro unos pocos segundos el camino y después entro a casa. Ya en su habitación y un par de horas después de la despedida... No podía mantener la tranquilidad algo sucedía con Sasuke y tenía que averiguarlo.

- Fin cap. 4-


	5. Me Rindo ante ti

Por cada paso que doy, mis lágrimas caen

Por cada paso que das, mis lágrimas caen de nuevo

Te iras a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte aunque extienda mis manos…

Jan Geun Suk – ¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Por qué huir de la felicidad?, ¿ a qué temes? La soledad es un castigo que tú te impusiste, el camino de redención no era sinónimo de vivir lejos de quienes te aman, una mejor vida está a tu alcance si luchas.

solo Sasuke sabe la respuesta pero Sakura necesitaba saber cuál era esa respuesta.

¿Cuáles son sus planes?, ¿Qué podía estar mal ? Sasuke estaba en la aldea PERO … ¿Regreso para quedarse?

Eran las 12:00 am, Sakura no conciliaba el sueño, un presentimiento la invadía, aunque volvió a verlo después de tanto tiempo temía que fuera la última vez.

¿Y si se va de Konoha?, ya no puedo hacer más que ver como parte de mi lado, pero ¿alguna vez estuvo a mi lado?, después de todos estos años pude entender que no lo obligare a quedarse en Konoha, si se va de nuevo sin decirme nada me sentiría más triste.

Sakura estaba en busca de su respuesta, dispuesta a todo, cualquiera que fueran las consecuencias-

Quiero cerrar este ciclo para poder vivir mi vida sin él, lo amo y lo seguiré amando pero por más que llore no lo obligare...- decidida a comprobar si Sasuke dejaría la aldea, se levantó de un salto de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y corrió a la salida de Konoha-

Tenía que ir con Sasuke, esto sería definitivo-

[corriendo] ¡ah! Tengo que llegar…

Pudo llegar lo más pronto posible al camino principal de la aldea, no fue muy difícil de dar con su objetivo.

[camino a la entrada principal de Konoha]

Efectivamente los pensamientos de Sakura eran ciertos , Sasuke se disponía a irse de la aldea de nuevo sin decir nada, afortunadamente ella pudo llegar a tiempo antes de su partida.

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¿Te vas otra vez? - grito Sakura haciendo retroceder a Sasuke- aquella escena bastante familiar y dolorosa volvía a repetirse.

Sasuke dio media vuelta para mirar a Sakura y dijo: es más de media noche ¿que estás haciendo por aquí?

Este es el único camino para salir de la aldea- respondió Sakura-

Deberías irte a cama – Contesto el Uchiha-

¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? O ¿Por qué no te despides?

Me parece familiar todo esto - decía Sasuke mientras recordaba la noche que abandono Konoha-

esta vez quiero poder despedirme de ti - la voz de Sakura se entrecortaba con cada palabra-

Eres fastidiosa- decía Sasuke mientras sonreía-

Terminaste tu venganza, viviste por tu cuenta, incluso iniciaste tu camino de redención y hoy otra vez te vas, pero descuida esta noche será diferente ya no te pediré quedarte, solo estoy aquí para agradecerte pero más importante recordarte que nunca estarás solo yo siempre estaré contigo- Sakura lloraba-

-Sasuke no pudo dar un paso más-

Sakura camino un par de pasos hacia él, estiro sus brazos, enredando suavemente entre ellos al Uchiha, no había espacio alguno que los separara, ella se aferraba intensamente al cuerpo de su amado, con su rostro sobre el pecho del azabache y la mirada al piso ya un poco empañada por las lágrimas , dijo :

¿ tomaste tu decisión? Te vas de nuevo ¿No?, no importa lo que diga ¿verdad? , no hará que cambies de decisión pero descuida ya no pediré que te quedes, estoy feliz si tú eres feliz...- Haruno comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su abrazo, con intenciones de dejarlo ir.

No me dejes, por favor [Pensaba Sakura]

Sasuke quien había permanecido inmóvil hasta el momento, con los brazos a los costados, cambió su rigidez y subió poco a poco sus brazos entrelazando a Sakura, bajo su rostro y le dijo al oído :

"Sigues siendo una molestia"

Ella subió su mirada buscando encontrarse con la de Sasuke y fue sorprendida por una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa del Uchiha...

¡Sa...Sasuke...! ¿Estas sonriendo? ¿Por qué sonríes? - pregunto Sakura mientras secaba sus lágrimas-

Te estoy abrazando y mi sonrisa ¿ es lo único que notaste?

-Los ojos de Sakura abrían completamente al notarlo-

!Gracias! - pronuncio el Uchiha -

¿De qué hablas? ¿Gracias? ¿ Por qué ? - estaba confundida Sasuke parecía haber perdido la razón-

Me rindo, has ganado esta vez- contesto-

¡Sasuke! ¿ estás bien? - Sakura lo miraba con confusión-

¿No entiendes?, !ya no más!, no tengo por qué irme de nuevo - la pequeña sonrisa del Uchiha se volvía más grande-

¿Te quedarás en Konoha?- el rostro de la antes desanimada Kunoichi se iluminaba

Me quedare a vivir en Konoha ,ha-ha... Pensé serias la primera en alegrarte- con una risa sarcástica acompañaba la frase de Sasuke-

Sakura no podía creerlo, aquella respuesta que había esperado por años, por fin podía escucharla proveniente de los labios de Sasuke...

¡seguro estoy soñando! ¡SI! ES UN SUEÑO….. – Grito Sakura mientras golpeaba su rostro-

Ha… ¿Soñando? Más bien estas loca –

Sasuke… tu ..- Haruno se desmayaba de la impresión, pero Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos-

¡Hay! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Despierta – Manteniéndola entre sus brazos, Observo su blanco y delicado rostro que mostraba tranquilidad- Recostó a Sakura en la banca que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Un poco después del incidente ella comenzó a recobrar la conciencia-

¿Sakura? ¿estás bien? –

Sa…Sasuke ¿Qué sucedió?-

Te desmayaste –

Tengo que ir a casa- Sakura trato ponerse en pie, Tambaleo un poco-

¡No! Yo te llevo a casa – Sasuke se incoó frente a ella indicándole se subiera a su espalda-

Estoy bien, puedo caminar – Respondió-

¡No fue una pregunta! – Subía a Sakura a su espalda-

Gracias – Recostó su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke y lo abrazo fuermente…


	6. La bella y el Criminal

¿Quién era ella? ¿Que la hacía especial? , por supuesto ella era cualquier cosa menos una mujer común.

Desde tiempo atrás Sasuke lo descubrió lo especial que ella era...

Al describirla las primeras palabras que vienen a la mente son : Inteligente fuerte, hermosa y no solo Sasuke veía todo eso.

Ese pequeño capullo apuntó de florecer, no tuvieron que pasaron años para que se diera cuenta cuan única es la Kunoichi, aunque se alejaron por mucho tiempo, con mucho dolor ella estaba floreciendo, aquella dulce niña crecía como una mujer completa, distinguida por una indudable inteligencia, con las mejores habilidades y una asombrosa belleza, físicamente de piel Blanca como la leche, cabello rosado, ojos color jade, piernas delgadas torneadas , busto pequeño pero firme, era un cuerpo diminuto y a la vista delicado, pero las apariencias engañan.

Y que va mejor con una mujer así si no un hombre igual de hermoso…..

Sakura, un nombre tan peculiar que nos hace pensar en una mujer dulce pero frágil, Sakura... Con belleza, inteligencia, fuerza, dichosa mujer dotada de cualidades.

Como toda mujer ella poseía una hermosa sonrisa que escondía miles de secretos, pensamientos, problemas pero lo más difícil de entender era un profundo amor por su hombre "diferente" por un hombre con un pasado turbulento, lleno de pecados ,errores, odiado, juzgado por muchos y amado incondicionalmente por esa bella mujer.

Pero …..¿Quién era él? Por qué una hermosa mujer lloraría cada noche por su regreso, por su bienestar, era de preguntarse ¿quién demonios era él? ¿Acaso tenía algo que los otros hombres no? , nadie es lo suficientemente bueno como para qué en su corazón sólo existiera la esperanza de una migaja de amor, una mujer que pudo amar a un hombre más simple que la tratara mejor, ¿Quién es el?.

"Sasuke Uchiha" el nombre que todos conocían pero todos temían decir, un hombre que parecía estar destinado a la desgracia, él era alguien conflictivo, con un pasado retorcido, corrompido por la "maldición" del clan Uchiha, aunque miles de errores marcaron su vida llena de obscuridad y dolor , existe alguien quien lo esperaba cada noche, quien rezaba por su bien , lloraba pero sin importar quién o que dijeran lo amaba. Sakura , la bella mujer quien tenía un largo camino por recorrer en su vida…. Sakura ¡sí! Sakura! "una bella mujer amando a un criminal".

La mujer con los sentimientos más nobles, llena de un amor ciego , desmedido, incondicional, siempre luchando por su regreso, ella quien deseaba a toda costa salvarlo de la obscuridad, "quiero ser la luz de tu camino" –pensaba y lloraba cada día -

¿Puede alguien como él merecer tan grande amor? …..

-Cap. 6 " ¿la bella y la bestia? O "la bella y el criminal" -

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo por Konoha, recorriendo su viejo hogar, los años pasaron y a pesar de todo caminaba con incomodidad , ya que él esperaba que los aldeanos le huyeran por ser un ex criminal, pero era de sorprenderse, nadie hablaba mal de él, nadie huía.

La gente lo reconocía y ya no le temía por demostrar su valor en la lucha con los meteoritos y por supuesto en la Gran Guerra, "había saldado su cuenta" incluso pequeños niños se emocionaban al verlo pasar...

"Mira es Sasuke-Sama" "él destruyo un gran meteorito con un sólo golpe" "wow es tan fuerte"  
>- gritaban con emoción.<p>

El Uchiha sin querer gozaba de un título de héroe, aunque aun apenado por su pasado pero aliviado por escuchar cosas buenas de él, esto era un pequeño paso de su redención..

Después de su larga y tediosa caminata llego sin pensarlo al viejo lugar de entrenamiento pero no estaba sólo...

¿Sasuke?...-

Mmm... ¿RockLee?-

¡Oh! Velvets...- Lee dejo su entrenamiento y sonrió-

¿Estas feliz? ¿Qué no debes estar mal?- pregunto el Uchiha-

¡Claro que estoy feliz!, por fin Sakura volverá a sonreír como antes-

¿Tú no estás ...?-

¿Enamorado? - dijo Lee-

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te alegras?- pregunto atónito el Uchiha-

Yo siempre he creído que ella es hermosa, ¡un ángel en la tierra!, la mujer perfecta... Pero ella te ama, siempre te amo...—RockLee aceptaba su derrota-

Hmp...- Sasuke quedo impresionado-

¿Acaso no lo ves? Siempre fuiste tú la razón de sus suspiros, de su felicidad...-

Y de su tristeza-contesto el Uchiha-

Pero volviste, te quedarás ¿no?...-

Ella estaría mejor con un tipo como tu RockLee-

¿Cómo yo? No importa sí soy yo u otro hombre ,ella sólo piensa en ti...- RockLee, miraba fijamente a Sasuke esperando alguna respuesta-

Debo irme, adiós- Sasuke dio media vuelta -

Oye Sasuke, no huyas más , ¡ella te ama!- RockLee haría todo lo posible por verla feliz, incluso si no fuese a su lado...

Hump...- Sasuke continuo con su camino esta vez esperando encontrarse con Naruto-

Caminaba constantemente entre las calles de Konoha, no paso mucho tiempo cuando pudo encontrarse con sus ex compañeros de equipo...

Sasuke ¿dónde estabas?- Pregunto Naruto-

No te importa - contesto malhumorado el Uchiha-

¡Hola! Sasuke, ¡que gusto verte! - una dulce voz lo llamaba-

Sin mirarla dijo : Mm... Hola Sakura

Al ver su poco interés Sakura decidió marcharse muy desanimada y confundida ...

Bueno chicos los dejo , nos vemos más tarde- Sakura dejo de sonreír y sin mirar atrás se fue del lugar-

¿Habrá sido un sueño lo de anoche?¿Volví a soñar con Sasuke? ¡ah! ¿Qué me sucede? - pensaba Sakura al alejarse del lugar-

*Mientas tanto Sasuke y Naruto...

!IDIOTA! – Grito Naruto-

¿Idiota? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso quieres morir? – Contesto Sasuke—

¡Sí! Tu eres un gran idiota, tu eres un maldito con Sakura –

¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – Pregunto Sasuke-

¿Qué tiene que ver? , lógico que en todo,-

Mmmmm… ¿a qué viene todo esto? – Insistió el Uchiha-

Cuando estas a su lado te comportas como un completo idiota y no un idiota cualquiera , tu eres un ¡GRAN IDIOTA!-Naruto miro con desaprobación a su mejor amigo-

HA-HA-HA, Mira quién habla, el rey de los idiotas – Contesto Sasuke-

¡Si lo sé! Soy un idiota , pero tú no eres de mi tipo de idiota, por qué yo soy un idiota por mayoría de votos , soy un idiota "carismático", pero tu ... -

¿YO QUE? ¡anda dilo! ¿Qué soy? – Grito Sasuke-

Tu eres un ¡ MALDITO ESTUPIDO! y mira que soy experto en las estupideces ..- enojado dijo Naruto-

¡Jaa! ¡Estúpido ! ¿Qué te crees? - respondió Sasuke-

De alguna forma no sé por qué te sigues comportando tan seco con ella- Naruto no podía creer lo que veía después de tantos años de lo obvio-

Así soy con todos, ¿qué ahora te sorprende como soy? - Dijo nervioso el Uchiha-

No es eso pero tú eres diferente con ella, es  
>Como sí tu quisieras alejarla ... – Naruto cruzo de brazos-<p>

¿De qué hablas ? Imbécil, no me mires como si supieras algo - Sasuke cambio la dirección de su mirada-

¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué ella se canse de esperarte? O tal vez que ella acepte a RockLee- dijo burlón Naruto-

Tzkk…. No me importa lo que ella haga con ese raro de RockLee-

Enserio ya dime ¿ qué significa ella para ti?- pregunto Naruto- ¿De qué hablas ? Imbécil , ella es para mí mi ex compañera eso es todo y ¡nada más!…. – Sasuke dudo antes de hablar-

¡VAMOS DILO! Soy tu mejor amigo, soy mejor amigo de los dos y me gustaría verlos felices, así como Hinata y yo -

¿ahora te crees cupido?, mejor ve por tu propia relación con la mujer Hyuga—

¿Sabes que no soy el único que piensa así?, hasta Kakashi sensei lo ve -

¿ver qué? Ustedes dos no saben nada de mi o de mis sentimientos, es mas no creo tener ese tipo de sentimientos – Sasuke miro con desdén a su viejo amigo-

Todos sabemos que cuando nadie más creía en ti , ella seguía teniendo fe en que regresarías, lloro cada día. Después de que intentaras matarla, e hicieras tantas cosas, no dejo de amarte…..

— ¡LO SE! Sé muy bien todo lo que ella paso—Sasuke inclino su cabeza-

¿entonces? ¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto Naruto— A que ella se enamore de otro hombre, yo no la merezco -

Estas aquí para quedarte en Konoha ¿no?, te fuiste por este tiempo para redimirte—

Sí, pero…..— ¿pero qué? ¡acéptalo ya!- Grito Naruto-

Mmm…no puedo evitarlo – musito el Uchiha-

¿Evitar que?- pregunto Naruto-

No puedo evitarlo …estoy enamorado ...-


End file.
